Taken
by Queen MiMi of Wonderland
Summary: A different prophecy spoken causes a different chain of reactions. The Dark Lord takes control of Great Britain, Harry Potter is given to the Lestrange family to be raised as their own, and it seems there is no longer any force going against the Dark Lord... (Eventual Slash - Dark!Harry)
1. Chapter One: Actions Against Fate

_**~Taken~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A different prophecy spoken causes a different chain of reactions. The Dark Lord takes control of Great Britain, Harry Potter is given to the Lestrange family to be raised as their own, and it seems there is no longer any force going against the Dark Lord...Key word; seems. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Queen MiMi of Wonderland DOES NOT OWN Harry Potter, or any other referenced works. **

**Pre-Story Notes: I hope you enjoy the first chapter ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Actions Against Fate<strong>

"I have horrible news to deliver." Albus tells his two dear friends and ex-students; James and Lily Potter. A couple that he never thought that would come to be, but it had somehow come to life in their seventh year. He supposed that was the wonders of falling in love upon first sight. Truly, they were a perfect match. Happy and in perfect harmony together, and their newborn child only complimented their relationship together. It saddened him to have to deliver such bad news.

"What is it?" Lily questions softly, holding her month old son in her arms. His green eyes are wide and awake with wonder, but he silent and still. His mother's own green eyes, a few shades darker that is hardly noticeable unless you look at both sets carefully, were filled with worry and slight anxiety. She had heard rumors of the Dark Lord hunting children down, but no one knew the actual cause. Most speculated he was looking for an heir, while others thought he was looking for someone that fit the criteria of becoming his future wife.

"As you probably both know, Voldemort is looking for a child. Can either of you guess why?" Albus gently asks the two.

James frowns. "An heir?" He says.

"A wife?" Lily adds.

The old man sighs. "You are both correct, in your own sense." He says. "You see, a few months ago I had heard a prophecy. A young woman I was interviewing for the job as a Divination Professor suddenly gave birth to it. At first I was skeptical, but then I discovered there was only two children that could possibly fit into it. Of course a spy had overheard the prophecy and gave it to the Dark Lord."

"Sir, if I may ask, what is it your point?" Lily interrupts his explanation, fearing the worst already.

"What would this prophecy have to do with anything with us?" James chimes in.

"My own spies delivered to me information Voldemort, at first, wanted to kill the child. After all, the prophecy states that there is a child out there equal to him in power and intelligence and would probably bring his downfall. However, he changed his mind on the course of action." Albus says. "From wanting to kill the child, he decided he would take the child and give him to a trusted Death Eater couple to be raised. Upon his fifteenth birthday, he would either become the Dark Lord's heir or the Dark Lord's consort. As heir, he would eventually takeover the Dark Lord's responsibilities while Voldemort still maintained upmost power. As consort, they would birth many children that could possibly beat Voldemort in power and intelligence to one day takeover completely if deemed worthy."

"Are you implying Harry is this possible child?" Lily holds tighter onto her young son, eyes narrowing.

"If he touches my son I'll castrate the bastard." James growls, eyes flashing.

"The prophecy is...Confusing, at the least. Voldemort only has heard half of it, so he believes he can have a better understanding. He probably does." Albus sighs. "The full prophecy dictates that the chosen child will either bring the rise of the wizarding world and the destruction of the muggle world, or the end of the wizarding world and the rise of the muggle world. What will happen relies fully on that child's choices in life. Voldemort has heard only of a child being equal to him, and hints to who that child can be...He probably thinks this child will end his reign and life if allowed to grow up in such a way, but raised correctly could continue on to make him more powerful. He is most likely correct in this supposed thinking." He folds his hands gently on his desk.

"What is the prophecy?" Lily questions.

"How could Harry even have a kid? He's a guy." James deadpans.

"James, there are ancient blood rituals that can add in creature blood. For a male to birth, the genetic coding of a nymph, naiad, elf, or veela would work." Albus tells the man. "Voldemort would not hesitate in this, seeing as he is a master of such things."

"The prophecy?" Lily repeats.

"Yes, yes..." Albus nods, sighing. "The prophecy goes; '_Born as the seventh month dies, to parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord...A child equal to the Dark Lord enters a warring world...Neither can rule while the other defies the other...The child will bring power to either the the magical or the magic-less...Marked only by the Dark Lord's magic, the child shall grow...'_"

"That's not very vague." Lily frowns. "How much did the Dark Lord hear?"

The first three lines. Hearing the last two would not change the man's mind." Albus sighs.

"Sounds like our son is going to end up in that bastard's hands regardless." James points out. "I mean, come on! '_Marked only by the Dark Lord's magic_'? What in the fuck does that even mean?" He snaps.

"I believe Voldemort will attempt to leave a marking on the child...Like the Dark Mark, but not in a demeaning way that would mark him as a servant." Albus says.

"Is there any way Harry isn't the child?" Lily questions.

"Neville Longbottom is another possible choice, but it is doubtful Voldemort will pick him. Voldemort himself is a halfblood, so he will want a halfblood equal." Albus explains.

"What do you want us to do?" James questions. Lily nods in agreement with her husband.

"You will be hidden into a new home, protected by as many wards as we can put on. Including the Fidelius Charm." Albus says.

"Who will be our Secret Keeper?" Lily asks.

"Peter would be best; Sirius has familial links to the Dark side, and could more easily be forced to give into divulging the secret. Remus is a werewolf, and close to the full moon he can be forced to obey the orders of his Alpha, aka Fenrir Greyback." Albus tells them.

"This makes no sense! Why spring this on us so suddenly, then expect to adjust immediately?" Lily snaps. "Our child is in serious harm here! We need to move out of the country! Something!"

"Voldemort would expect that. It is best to hide here in England." Albus says.

Lily frowns, but nods. She trusts him not to let her baby boy get into the hands of that monster. James more reluctantly agrees, not so sure about the plan, but he also believes Albus would protect his son if all went to shit. Hopefully their trust pays out in the end.

* * *

><p>Voldemort glares at the many papers scattered out on his desk. Reports from spies, reports from missions, reports from inventory checks, reports from recent attacks on their enemies, reports from recent attacks on them, reports their clinics and hospitals, reports on their member count, reports from <em>every damn thing <em>there possibly could be on waging a war against the majority of the world! Well, at least he was slowly beating that majority down into becoming the minority. Sadly reports came in by the hundreds of every day, thanks to thousands of followers, dozens of headquarters, hundreds of spies, and thousands of missions constantly ongoing.

He picked up a random set of parchment, rolled into a tiny little scroll. It was closed with a wax seal that held a 'BL' pushed into the wax. With ease, he knew it was from Bellatrix Lestrange. She had recently been sent out with a small legion of Death Eaters to hijack shipments of medical supplies coming in. Hopefully that mission went well...As he picked off the wax and unrolled the scroll, he was happy to see he was not disappointed.

Nearly all of the supplies was successfully taken with zero casualties on their side, though plenty of crewmen on the other side were lost and currently tainting the ocean's water red. Vaccines, salves, rare ingredients, cures, vials, bandages, and syringes had been taken. All of it could be easily used except for the vaccines, which would be dumped in the front of St. Mungo's later. Until then, Bellatrix reported all of the supplies had been evenly divided and sent out to the main clinics, with some extra given to the ones containing more occupants.

He signs the end of the report, and places it into the neater section of his desk; where the signed and handled reports go, to be later sorted out.

He needs a secretary.

A gentle knock sounds on his office door, and Voldemort holds back a sigh. "Entrance allowed!" He shouts, just barely holding back a growl to go alongside it.

The door opens, and in comes Lucius Malfoy. Loyal Death Eater. Good man who was fighting for more than the aspect of torture. "Sir, I have news." He says.

Voldemort waves his hand as a signal to continue.

"Harry Potter, the child you believe fit to become your heir or consort, has been found. A spy had become Secret Keeper to the Potter family's home, and gave us the location on a piece of paper." Lucius pulls out a small scrap of parchment.

"Bring it here!" Voldemort snaps.

Lucius rushes forward, handing over the scrap of parchment. Voldemort takes it, reads the small print on it, and grins.

"Sir, we can take action to retrieve at any moment." Lucius says.

Voldemort nods. "Good. Summon Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. Give them the location and orders to collect the boy, but not to harm his parents. Their death is unnecessary." He tells the man, handing back the parchment.

"Yes sir." Lucius nods. "Where shall we bring him?" He asks.

"Straight back to me." Voldemort says. "I'll have the elves prepare a nursery for him."

"Sir...If I may interject, I dare say Bellatrix shouldn't be involved with this. She tends to lose control." Lucius softly says, looking down.

Eyeing the man, Voldemort silently agrees. "Have her keep lookout, and help the others enter the home and take Harry. If she goes..._Beyond_ her orders, tell me so I can find her a suitable punishment. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Anything else, sir?" Lucius asks.

"No. Begone." Voldemort orders.

The man vanished, leaving the Dark Lord alone in his office.

One step closer to getting young Harry Potter, the child that will likely bring him success. Who would raise the child wasn't yet determined, but he could easily decide whom before he arrived...

The Malfoy's? No, they already have a child of their own to focus on.

Bartemis Crouch? No, he wouldn't be a good parent to a child at all.

Severus Snape is just not good with children.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus? Even though Bellatrix is mentally unstable, she would be a good mother. She works amazingly well with children, and loves them seeing as she can't have one of her own. Rodolphus is the same way, but in a much more respectable fashion. If Harry is given to them, Rabastan would help raise him throughout the times Bellatrix or Rodolphus has to go out on a mission. As would Narcissa.

Hadrian Lestrange does have a nice little ring to it.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>After Writing Notes<strong>_

**There you have it! Another story, fresh out of my brain, to be used as a source of entertainment. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Er...This story IS unbeta'd, because I want my beta's focusing in on helping me fix my other two stories, so if you come across any spelling or grammar mistakes, or typos, could you tell me? Yes? Thanks! :D**

**I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES I NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO, BUT I HAVE WRITING NEEDS...THOUGH IF THIS STORY DOESN'T GET GOOD RECEPTION I PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE IT...HOPEFULLY IT DOES BECAUSE I LIKE THE IDEA OF WRITING THIS ONE OUT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. YOU'RE AWESOME.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter Two: Silence of the Lamb

_**~Taken~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A different prophecy spoken causes a different chain of reactions. The Dark Lord takes control of Great Britain, Harry Potter is given to the Lestrange family to be raised as their own, and it seems there is no longer any force going against the Dark Lord...Key word; seems.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Queen MiMi of Wonderland DOES NOT OWN Harry Potter, or any other referenced works. Obviously.**

**Pre-Story Notes: So...my lovely followers, reviewers, and favorite-ers...Are you ready for the next chapter? I HOPE SO BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Silence of the Lamb<strong>

War was a silent parasite no one truly realized it was there until it was too late. People were calling the war they were in now the 'Great Wizarding War'. Death Eaters raiding Diagon Alley every other week had resulted in the alley becoming dead, and supplies had become scarce with shipments of those supplies being hijacked by either the Death Eaters or by Aurors in a attempt to keep them from the hands of the Dark Lord. The Ministry of Magic had to send every family a portion of food every week, but only the luckiest families got that food untouched by others.

By 1980, most just wished that one side would win so that food would start coming back in again. They didn't care who won, as long as someone _did_. The only people still keeping this war going were the thousands of Death Eaters, the few dozen Order of Phoenix Members, and the occasional Auror. The Dark Lord was inches away from taking St. Mungo's completely, and the Ministry of Magic was being drained in as many ways possible while Death Eaters, either hidden or out in the open, took as many positions as possible.

Dozens turned up dead every day. No one knew if they were going to make it to live another day, or if they were going to be taken by rabid Death Eaters or killed in the crossfire. While Wizarding Britain had been flourished not that many years earlier, with its population growing at amazing rates...Now, there are only a twenty thousand left from hundreds of thousands. Most of the remaining population were Death Eaters, or people who sympathized with their cause but did little to watch.

Lily was sure the only reason she wasn't dead yet was because of Harry. Her baby boy who gave her and James a reason to live, a shining light in a seemingly endless war. If it wasn't for him, they probably would have given into the Dark Lord already. Knowing that Voldemort wants to take him and use him in any way he deems fit, made them want to crush every Death Eater who got too close. Sadly, as Harry neared his third month of life they were banned from entering battle as they needed to remain hidden. Voldemort's forces were looking for him a lot more now, with a renewed strength out of desperation.

Desperation for what, Lily didn't know.

So now, she sat in the living room as she rocked Harry into calmness. James was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen after eating dinner, but Harry had an hour or so before he gave into sleep.

Harry was a beautiful young lad, with his thick black hair and bright green eyes complimented by his pale skin. He was smaller than most his age, but Lily hoped he would grow into normal size when he was a bit older. James personally thought his son was born Seeker material, however. Despite that, being so small made Lily worry. Smaller meant weaker, and weaker children could more easily fall to disease and, well, _die_. It would be a horrible twist of fate if he did.

"Dumbledore sent a letter." James said as he entered the living room.

Lily blinked in confusion. A letter? "A letter?" She voices.

James nods, pulling out an unopened envelope. "I got in this morning, but I...I've been scared to read it." He says softly, sitting across from her.

"James, what if it was important?" Lily says.

"What if he wants to call us back out to the battlefield, where we could and leave Harry alone! He'll be taken by those damned Death Eaters before anyone could blink if we go!" James snaps.

"Don't get mad at me!" Lily glares. James winces, and nods. "Now, open that letter." She orders.

"Lets say we never got it." James states.

"No." Lily says.

"That way we can continue on with our life as though there is no war, and no letter..." James adds on.

"James! If Dumbledore has to call us out to the battlefield then it would be needed! If we died, Harry would go straight to Dumbledore's care and I'm sure he would protect him." Lily sighs.

"I'm never so sure about that." James frowns. "I haven't seen him fight once yet in this entire war. How do you know he isn't just using us to get to his own goals?" He questions.

"James, don't speak nonsense." Lily scolds. "He is a good man."

"Then explain why he doesn't fight alongside us!" James snaps. "He's willing to give up our lives for this stupid war! At least the Dark Lord fights alongside his Death Eaters plenty of times! It seems every time there a major confrontation, You-Know-Who is out there fighting alongside his followers and even shielding them from stray curses! Dumbledore, on the other hand, remains peacefully at Hogwarts with injury, not even a scratch, to his name! Meanwhile we're the ones risking our lives for some cause that seems to be being a growing pile of shit."

"James Charlus Potter!" Lily gasps in shock. "Are you suggesting Dumbledore is a bad man?"

"Yes, I am!" James throws his arms up in the air.

"Open the letter before I open your neck." Lily hisses.

James glares. "Lily. Give me one good explanation why the Dark Lord seems to care more for his followers than Dumbledore."

"We aren't his followers. We are his companions." Lily states.

"You're avoiding the question, and we are his followers. If we were his companions he would reveal to us more than bits and pieces of information, and not treat us like pawns on a chessboard." James hisses.

"Even if we are his followers, it's better than being You-Know-Who's! Are you trying to tell me you want to betray the Order? Our friends?" Lily questions.

"I'm saying..." He sighs. "I'm saying with pull out of this war, and leave the country. Let this all fold out without us and protect Harry from the Dark Lord."

"James...We would be leaving behind all of our friends, could we really do such a thing?" Lily asks.

"I would, for Harry." James stares at her head-on. "Harry is more important than any silly war that we're _losing_."

"We cannot. James, we owe these people our lives. We can't just jump up and _leave_." She states. "Even if...Even if I understand where you're coming from."

"Do we still have to open the letter?" James questions.

"Yes." Lily nods.

James sighs, but obeys in silence. He opens up the envelope, pulling out two pieces of parchment.

"What does it say?" Lily asks.

Ignoring her question for now, he reads;

_Dear James and Lily,_

_We must call you out to the headquarters. It is urgent. Get over as quick as you can._

_Dumbledore_

"He says we have to go over to HQ as soon as possible." James states with regret.

Lily sighs, already standing up. "I'll dress Harry for travel and we'll head out."

"We don't have a Floo connected to this place. We'll have to walk out the wards and apparate." James states.

"Doesn't matter, James." Lily tells him, already making her way upstairs to dress Harry for the cold weather outside.

* * *

><p>"Think they fell for it?" Bellatrix asks with a giggle.<p>

Lucius nods, watching the seemingly empty lot carefully. Even with knowing there was something there, he couldn't see anything due to all the extra wards placed upon it. In order to get young Harry Potter, he had Rabastan forge a letter from Dumbledore (he's a master forger) and send it in. Of course it arrived early in the morning, but they had placed a weak charm on it to alert them when it was opened. A weak enough charm no one would notice unless they actually bothered to look for such a thing. The Potter's thought there was only two people who knew where they were at; Albus Dumbledore and their Secret Keeper. They didn't know the latter had betrayed them...Yet.

The alarm had only alerted them that it had been opened minutes ago, and they were know anxiously waiting for them to appear...That is, if they did at all. All Lucius knew was that there was no Floo system hooked up. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a Portkey within the house so they wouldn't have to bother messing with their anti-apparition ward. Heck, they could just mess with the anti-apparition ward in order to leave then close it back up as they left. Their plan was flawed, and all they had was hope that Dumbledore was foolish enough to fully trust Peter Pettigrew.

"Lay out a sensor charm." Lucius suddenly orders. They could leave under a charm to keep them hidden, or use an Invisibility Cloak.

Rodolphus is the one to lay out the charm.

They wait in silence for only for a few minutes, before Rodolphus suddenly shoots out a stunning spell at the empty. No- right in front of the lot. There's a thump, but nothing is seen.

"Bellatrix! Go check!" Lucius orders.

She glares, but obeys.

Bellatrix pulls out her wand and walks carefully over to where the thump was heard. She frowns, not finding anything other than air. As she takes a slow step forward, she suddenly trips and falls over on her face. As she did so, she kicked whatever was beneath her outwards. Two heads, unconscious, were revealed and a loud cry sounded out that seemed to echo out in the air.

Rabastan and Rodolphus shot forward. The former to full uncover the found two, and the latter to help his wife. Lucius scans the area carefully before walking forward himself.

"It's the Potters!" Rabastan grins, pulling off the cloak that had covered the two. In their arms is a silent child, their son.

"Take the boy, and lets get going." Lucius orders.

"Humph! Can't we play?" Bellatrix whines.

Lucius glares. "Bellatrix." He warns. "The Dark Lord's orders were precise. We are to get the boy and leave. No having fun on a mission!"

Bellatrix pouts, but nods and allows her husband to pull her up.

"Now, we must get going." Lucius states.

Rodolphus takes the Invisibility Cloak. "Can I take this?" He asks.

"I can't fanthom why you would want such a thing, but go ahead." Lucius sighs.

Rodolphus grins. "Bella, we have a new cloak!" He chirps.

"Roddy, we can buy our own! It's bloodtraitor trash!" Bellatrix hisses, swatting at him.

He just laughs, bundling up the cloak.

"Now, we must get going." Lucius repeats, glaring at the group.

Bellatrix is the first to silently vanish, only a quiet pop marking her disappearance. Rabastan and Rodolphus follow in two more quiet pops, a bit louder than hers. Lucius vanishes in the same quiet pop. They all have the same destination; the Dark Lord's manor.

* * *

><p>Voldemort awaits patiently in his office. Lucius was to arrive by midnight with Harry, or with a report of failure. The Dark Lord held enough hope in the man to believe he would be seeing his possible heir or consort that night. Even though he has held patience, he ended up unable to do his paperwork out of anticipation. As every new minute passed by, his patience was being dragged out and beaten to a pulp to be replaced with its counterparts; impatience and annoyance.<p>

If he earned himself an heir in fifteen years, he would begin to personally train and prepare the child in ways others could not. Through years of heavy training, the child would be ready to take place as the first 'Death Eater Head'. As Death Eater Head, or whatever shorter name that he would come up with later, would handle all the paperwork and major responsibilities that Voldemort himself currently handled. With young Harry did this, it would give him more time to focus in on conquering more of the world to be put under his reign, giving him more time to aid in the training of future Death Eaters and personally oversee many more missions. He could take part in battles much more with this, too.

If he earned himself a consort, not an heir, in fifteen years he would earn the key to many potential heirs. There would be the trouble of preparing a ritual to alter the boy's genes to make him able to give birth, or creating a potion that would allow him to temporarily allow him. Their children would either be just as powerful as them, or twice as powerful. They would be directly raised under Voldemort to be perfected and upon maturity, he would choose one of them to become the Death Eater Head, another to become the Minister of Magic, and one to possibly take his place as the Dark Lord. With two children he raised himself, two people that he could most surely trust, handling the government and his Death Eaters he would have even more free time to do what needed to be done to strengthen his army and conquer more of the world. Eventually, once he's achieved what he wanted to, he would chose his most powerful and intelligent child to take his place as the Dark Lord. From there he could continue studying and mastering the many arts and versions of magic.

Between a consort and heir, the former appears to be the most appealing...If only the child would be willing, and capable to take the responsibility of a mother, not a father. Not to mention the fact young Harry is a male and there would be trouble in making him a suitable consort. He doubted a child raised to take a stance of such importance could so easily learn to submit. Not to mention if the child shows any interest to truly learning how to control his magic, becoming a consort wouldn't seem as appealing as becoming an heir.

There's also the needed reminder that Voldemort has even liked most people intimately since the 1940s.

He hears a knock on his door, interrupting him from his thoughts, and he calls out. "Enter!"

The door opens and Lucius walks in. Behind him Bellatrix is holding a bundle, and Rabastan and Rodolphus are glaring at each other.

"I presume that's Harry?" Voldemort calmly questions, standing up and moving out from behind his desk.

Bellatrix nods eagerly, holding the child out as he comes close. The Dark Lord takes the seemingly sleeping young boy, and brings him to his chest. As he looks down, Voldemort realizes that little Harry is awake.

Bright green eyes stare up at him, wide and filled with an unknowing sense of curiosity. The child is only months old, but already he shows such neat qualities about him...Voldemort supposes most children do but he's never bothered to look too far, as he's never been looking for anything other than a living annoyance in them. Looking for an heir or possible consort, he could see only the best of things...Not to mention how unnerving that green shade is. It reminds Voldemort of the Killing Curse with their oddly bright shade, pure and untouched by any other color or of green.

"Sir? Lucius questions.

Voldemort looks up. "What is it?" He refrains from glaring.

"Who shall be taking care of the child?" Lucius asks.

"I have chosen for Bellatrix and Rodolphus to raise him." Voldemort tells him, turning his attention to the stunned couple.

Bellatrix openly gaped. "I'm...I'm..." She stutters. "I'm going to be a _mother_?" She says, completely breathless.

"Yes. I hope you don't disappoint me." Voldemort tells her.

"Gaha!"

Voldemort looks down at the child, and chuckles softly. Little Harry was wriggling in a attempt to free his arms from the bundle of blankets he was in. Once the young child manages to pull out his arms, he reaches out and tugs on the Dark Lord's hair.

He holds back a sigh, and pulls the boy's surprisingly strong grip on his hair off. "Bellatrix, I suppose you shall be ready to take him in immediately?" He asks.

"O-o-o-of course!" Bellatrix stumbles over her words, nodding quickly.

Rodolphus grins at his wife, before he clears his face of emotion before he turns to his Lord. "Sir, I shall take him...If you want." He says.

Voldemort nods, and hides his hesitance in handing over the child.

"Raise him well." He advises, though it is more of an order than anything else.

Bellatrix nods, still stunned. Rodolphus nods as well and says. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>After Story Notes<span>_**

**I started up on this chapter when I found myself with over thirty follows to this story. I'm happy to find I've gotten good reception out of the first chapter...If I continue to find inspiration for future chapters and I continue to get good reception, expect more to be read!**

**Can't read to be able to get to the next chapter, though. I'm going to love writing it out...**

**PS: The chapter's title 'Silence of the Lamb' refers to both Lily's refusal to admit Dumbledore may be manipulating them, and to Harry's silence.**


	3. Chapter Three: His Harry

_**~Taken~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A different prophecy spoken causes a different chain of reactions. The Dark Lord takes control of Great Britain, Harry Potter is given to the Lestrange family to be raised as their own, and it seems there is no longer any force going against the Dark Lord...Key word; seems.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Queen MiMi of Wonderland DOES NOT OWN Harry Potter, or any other referenced works. Quite happy I don't, because people would be glaring at me for not giving any of the money away to charity...I would have to buy my yacht and private island first thank you...**

**Pre-Story Notes: We meet again...You wielding a keyboard and I a new chapter...Who shall win?!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: His Harry<span>**

Bellatrix watched in silence as Rabastan and Rodolphus finished off the ritual circle. Harry was asleep in her arms, wrapped up tightly with wool blankets to keep him warm in the cold dungeon room. They had been given permission by the Dark Lord to go through a blood ritual to accept Harry fully into the Lestrange family, mainly insisted by Bellatrix. It would erase some of Harry's original parents genes in him, and add in Rodolphus' and Bellatrix's own. There would only be subtle changes that would hardly even be there, but enough to make Harry count as a Lestrange.

"Put Harry in the middle." Rodolphus instructed his wife, moving away from the ritual circle to pull out a knife.

"Unwrap him from that bundle, too. The blood is going to need to make contact with his skin." Rabastan added.

"I know." She snapped at them, standing up with graceful ease to go place her baby in the middle of the circle. Well, technically he isn't her baby...Yet. Once she carefully unwrapped him from his many blankets, displaying him openly to the cold air, she frowned. He was only wearing a wool onesie, and she doubted he would be very warm against the stone floor even with that...

"Don't worry, the ritual doesn't take that long." Her husband assures her gently, handing her a silver knife. "You know what to do." He says.

Bellatrix nods, taking the knife and stepping off to the right of Harry, making she was fully inside the ritual circle. She lifts the knife up to her wrist, making a small cut deep enough for blood to overflow. She holds it over Harry, and her blood drips down onto his forehead in big drops. "I, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, hereby accept this child as my own."

Rodolphus smiles, stepping into the circle himself but on the left on Harry. He takes the knife from his wife, and cuts his wrist as well. Though his cut was much longer, it was more shallow than hers. Blood overflowed over, and he holds his wrist over Harry. His blood falls down, landing a drip on the side of his eye before it continues to fall down on his forehead. "I, Rodolphus Lestrange, hereby accept this child as my own."

Rabastan steps into the ritual circle and speaks. "I, Rabastan Lestrange, accept this child into the family of the Lestrange. Acting as witness, he is now a Lestrange." He smiles. "Give him his 'new' name." He tells the two.

Bellatrix glares at him. She wasn't allowed to change Harry's original name too much, but the rest was easily altered to her and Rodolphus' wants.

"His name shall be Harrison Rodolphus Cygnus Black Lestrange, or simply Harrison Lestrange." Rodolphus states.

Bellatrix repeats his words.

They wait...Seconds pass before Harry lets out a loud cry. Bellatrix holds back the urge to drop down and pick him up, eyes wide. She bites down on her lip as he cries louder and louder...Harry's, or now Harrison's, cries echo around the dungeon room as the blood on his forehead- and right by his left eye - sinks down into his skin and vanishes, leaving no mark telling anyone that it was once there.

Harry's pitch black thickens and becomes straighter, growing out an inch or two. His green eyes remain the same shade and pure color, other than for his left eye which becomes encircled in a light brown color. His skin loses some of its natural tan, becoming fair shaded. There are no more seen changes, and after another long minute, his cries slowly quiet until they are no longer present. The ritual circle surrounding him suddenly sizzles up and vanishes, leaving only blurry burnt marks on the stone as a reminder of what had happened.

The moment it did, Bellatrix dropped down and picked up Harry holding him close to her chest.

"Is my baby okay?" She coos gently, holding onto him tightly as she quickly snatches up his wool blankets that were laying off to the side. She wraps him back up into a bundle, making sure he is comfortable, before she returns him to his place by her chest.

"Lets take him upstairs, to his bedroom. He probably would like to rest." Rodolphus tells her.

Bellatrix nods, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist and lead her away from the dungeon.

Rabastan glares at their retreating form. "'Thanks Rabastan for helping. Thanks for helping set up the ritual. Thanks for making the blessed chalk. Thanks for being a witness. Thanks for making the circle. Thanks for finding a specific kind of knife because I'm married to a picky bitch'" He grumbles angrily, eventually following them with more grumbles placed under his breath.

* * *

><p>Elections for a new Minister of Magic happened randomly throughout the year, depending not only the public's reaction to them but also the rest of the government's reaction to them. As 1981 hit, in February there was an actual scheduled re-election. It's easy to say Lucius won by a landslide, and he was happily residing as the new British Minister of Magic. Though, if he passed his first action as Ministry, the title would be renamed 'Minister of Wizarding Great Britain' as the title 'Minister of Magic' was too arrogant.<p>

Narcissa proudly hosted that year's Valentines Ball at Malfoy Manor, inviting every politician she could find in Britain and as many major politicians she could get from all around the world. Over five hundred witches and wizards, all of high standing, found themselves in the Malfoy Manor's ballroom dancing away as the newest works of Celina Bateson flowed through the air, and caterers served out drinks and food.

Harrison, at six months, had already learned to walk and run. While it amazed many, especially seeing as he looked like a elf dressed in fine clothes when he ran around, it also made it hard for Bellatrix to keep track of him. The Black family had a history of being able to walk and run very young, so that trait had been passed down, but Harry had the inability to keep calm like any child. So he would be bouncing around if one of his parents weren't there to watch him.

"Isn't he a doll!"

Bellatrix looked over to see beautiful blonde woman cooing at her son, who was beside Rabastan at the moment with Rodolphus off socializing with the other Death Eaters at the ball. She herself was with Narcissa and some other pureblood ladies, being able to trust Rabastan enough to watch her son. Now, however, she wasn't so sure.

"It'll be okay." Narcissa told her with a smile, drawing Bellatrix out of her worried thoughts. "I hate knowing anyone but me is watching Draco, but I trust Severus enough to watch him. Just like I know you trust Rabastan. She said.

Bellatrix huffed. "Rabastan is using him to have sex." She scowled, still watching as Rabastan laughed and wrapped his arm around the woman who was happily holding onto Harrison. Meanwhile, the child was toying with her diamond necklace. The child has a fascination with jewelry, doesn't he?

"That woman is Lady Eve, a German pureblood heiress. She belongs to the Baumann family." Lady Zabini, who is one of the few pureblood ladies hanging around them, tells her. "Family is known to have been connected to some muggle named Adolf Hitler, who apparently believes in German superiority. From what I hear, her family still maintains the belief that Germans need to stay to Germans. She won't be giving him anything. He's fighting a lost cause over there."

"Still..." Bellatrix watches, before giving into a sigh.

"Too bad Rodolphus didn't take Harry with him. I know Lucius took Draco, and my husband took Theodore with him." Lady Nott says.

"My darling took Blaise over. He's doing his best to be a good father." Lady Zabini nods. Blaise was born from her first marriage a year ago, but so far she's had three boyfriends since then and a new husband. Said husband was Lord Dane Sanders, a simple but extremely wealthy pureblood who normally kept to himself. Lady Zabini kept her maiden name, as tradition of her family that preferred a matriarch over a patriarch. Lord Sanders understood, and currently was known as Lord Sanders-Zabini.

"Rodolphus deserved a break." Bellatrix says.

"So do you." Narcissa adds. "Gods knows I needed with Draco. A lovely boy, but so demanding! Sometimes I feel as though I've raised a girl and not a boy!" She jokes.

"With the rumors of the Dark Lord accepting a male consort, people are becoming more open to the thought. Maybe your son could become a good lady one day?" Lady Zabini teases.

"Lucius would kill himself before he allowed that to happen." Bellatrix giggles. She might as well enjoy the moments of relaxation before she took over her job as 'mother' once again.

The other ladies laugh alongside her, and Narcissa smiles. "Lucius would probably kill Draco's suitor first." She says. More laughter spreads out between them.

Bellatrix finds herself relaxing, seeing as she didn't see Rodolphus lead the lady away with Harry running off somewhere unknown.

**~0~**

After over thirty minutes of socializing with British politicians currently not under him, Voldemort left Lucius with them to find others around the ballroom to scope out. As he walked by tables, many women perked up and smiled the most beautiful smile they could manage. However, he had no interest in finding a partner. Even if he did, he now had a informal obligation to wait for Harry's decision when he was fifteen before he would go searching for another possible consort.

Voldemort counted himself lucky to find such a diverse crowd at the Valentines Ball. With Lucius the newly elected Minister, and now being able to officially change the government on Voldemort's whim. Though, of course, right now it mainly to change titles before he began to change how power rotated throughout the entire Ministry. Once that was accomplished, he could begin making and destroying laws, and editing the constitution the government currently obeyed to. Though, by then he probably would have taken over Great Britain. Dumbledore and his damn order were the only people standing in his way now, but even they were falling...

Filled that joyous thought, he made small talk with random people across the ballroom. He didn't remain in one place for more than a few minutes, dazzling women and men as he did so. He played nice with their children, and eventually he found himself on the opposite side of the room from where he had originated from.

"Hey!"

Voldemort turned slightly to find his little Harry glaring at him. He couldn't help but be amused by this fact. "What is it?" He asks.

"Foot!" The child said, pointing to the Dark Lord's feet.

Lifting his right foot and finding nothing, he lifted his left foot- and why was there a diamond there?

Harry smiled brightly and snatched it up, holding it close to himself. "Thank!" He chirped happily.

Voldemort chuckles. "Where did you get that, little one?" He asks.

"Lady's." Harry says, displaying the diamond in his palm proudly.

"Of course." Voldemort nodded like he understood. He pulled forward a chair from a nearby empty table, and sat down on it. "Now, what are you doing so far away from your parents?"

"You...Know?" Harry blinks.

"Bella and Roddy?" Voldemort says, using their nicknames for each other seeing as that is what he would probably recognize.

He nods his head quickly, bouncing over to him. "Rabby left." He says, climbing his way up on the Dark Lord's lap without any hesitance.

Isn't this child on six months old? Voldemort muses. The child must be intelligent to be able to display his thoughts like he does, and being able to understand the world around him so well...Stunning, really. He's met children over a year old who couldn't even walk yet, but this one could walk and run and even talk efficiently enough to display his thoughts. He would grow to be perfect.

The Dark Lord finds himself entertaining the child for the rest of the ball. He uses his magic to make the diamond larger then smaller, than larger again. He transfigures a piece of cloth into a chain, a napkin for a metal claw to hold the diamond. He creates a simple necklace for the child through them, smirking as Harry proudly wears it.

Harry, of course, blabbers on and on about things that, most of the time, didn't make much sense. While he could talk well, his grammar was horrible and he didn't know enough words to display what he wanted to say. He would point to something occasionally to help him explain, but he otherwise just blabbered on quite happily. Throughout an entire hour he just talked and talked with no interruption, with Voldemort listening the best he could manage with how quickly the child spoke and how easily his words slurred together.

Eventually, Bellatrix appeared with Rabastan and Rodolphus behind her. Rabastan had a red hand print on each cheek, and Rodolphus had one on his right cheek.

"My Lord!" She gasps in horror.

Voldemort gently picks up Harry, standing up while maintaining the child in his arms. "I do hope you have a reasonable explanation as to why my Harry was away from your supervision and care." He says coldly.

"She gave him to me, my Lord." Rabastan jumps him. "But I got distracted and he ran off...I've been looking for him ever since then!"

Voldemort nods, able to trust their words. It was obvious by how panicked they looked, and seeing as Rabastan seemed to have gotten part of his punishment from Bellatrix he could await the rest until he called him in later. "You will receive your punishment later." He states, and Rabastan nods obediently, understanding why he's receiving said punishment.

"My Lord...Could I please have him?" Bellatrix asks quietly, looking straight at Harry.

The child smiles at her. "Mommy!" He waves happily, but makes no effort to leave Voldemort's arms. He finds it quite comfortable here, though there's no pillows here for him to lay his head on like mommy has. Daddy doesn't have them, either.

The Dark Lord nods, handing the child over to Bellatrix. He did find him quite entertaining and good company, and knew he would find even better time spent with him when he was older. He looked forward to that. "Goodbye, little Harry." He tells the child.

Harry frowns. "Bye bye." He says, even though he looks disappointed.

Voldemort smiles at the child. "Bye bye." He repeats.

**~0~**

Hours later, Bellatrix was giving Rabastan a potion to help him recover after the session of Cruciatus. He was sweaty, still in his Death Eater uniform, and panting heavily. They were both in Rodolphus' office as he fixed them all drinks, though he was giving Rabastan's drink with a pepper-up.

"He called Harry his." Rodolphus comments as Rabastan gulps down the horrible-tasting liquid.

"And?" Bellatrix frowns. "We're his followers." She says.

"He doesn't refer to you as 'His Bellatrix' or to Rabastan as 'His Rabastan'." Rodolphus scowls. "I feel like he's already decided Harry's going to become his consort...I don't like that." He states.

"Harry gets to choose, remember?" Rabastan points out. "Even the Dark Lord keeps open choices. Narcissa used to be an avid follower of his, but she was allowed to leave the front to raise Draco. She had a choice in that. Bellatrix did, too, but she insists on going on missions even while raising Harry. His gives his prisoners a chance to either join him or die, give up the information with no pain or be tortured."

"He always stays by his word, as well." Bellatrix adds. "Besides, if Harry becomes the Dark Lord's consort, there will nothing wrong with that! He will live an easier life."

"I have a right to be worried. I don't want my son pushed into something." Rodolphus hands Bellatrix a glass of firewhiskey, and gives Rabastan the same plus a vial of pepper-up.

"I think it would be lovely is Harrison becomes the Dark Lord's consort." Bellatrix says. "Much safer than being his heir. As consort, there would be less fighting and hazardous duties." She insists.

"What if he wants to perform hazardous duties?" Rodolphus scowls.

"Our Lord is rather sadistic. Being his consort could be counted as 'hazardous duties'." Rabastan smirks, finishing off his glass with ease. Rodolphus refills it for him.

"Hush you!" Bellatrix glares.

"Your right. Little Harry could be masochis-" Rabastan didn't get to finish as Bellatrix smacked him on the back of his head.

"I said hush!" She hisses angrily.

Rodolphus sighed. "Rabastan, keep your mouth shut before she sews it shut for you." He advises his brother.

"_You _are the one who brought it up." Rabastan pouts.

Bellatrix smacks him again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>After Story Notes<span>_**

**I think I can guess what you're thinking right now. 'What happened to the Potters?' or 'Where are they?' or 'Why haven't they popped up again?'**

**Maybe you're annoyed by the fact Harry is more intelligent than most children, or the fact he can walk and run at the age of six months. But, it is possible for both things without it making it seem oh-so amazing. It just isn't commonly heard of.**

**I began walking at the age of only six months, too. My mom told me I looked like a elf running around so I used that reference earlier in the chapter. I also have a seven month old nephew who isn't a genius, but is smart enough to pick up words and can display his thoughts rather like Harry does at this age. I also did plenty of research to make sure, too!**

**I have a little critic hidden in my reviews and I want to see if they can come up with anything for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four: Aging

_**~Taken~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A different prophecy spoken causes a different chain of reactions. The Dark Lord takes control of Great Britain, Harry Potter is given to the Lestrange family to be raised as their own, and it seems there is no longer any force going against the Dark Lord...Key word; seems.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Queen MiMi of Wonderland DOES NOT OWN Harry Potter, or any other referenced works.**

**Pre-Story Notes: Thanks to posting this chapter, my story shall reach 10,000 words in total. I'm very proud :3**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Aging<span>**

Harry poked the small cube-shaped pieces of steak, which had been cut with a wordless spell by his mother, with his fork. Once again, his father was absent from dinner. Even he, at the age of four, knew there was something wrong for his father to not be there for dinner. His father's been absent for most of the day, for the past few weeks. He knew there was something wrong, but no one would tell him. He had a right to know what was wrong! Was his father sick? Were his parents fighting? He couldn't guess very well, and he could only think of the worst...

Eventually, he stabbed a piece of the steak and stuffed it into his mouth and slowly chewed. His mother was eating quietly, looking down at her plate, with a worried expression on her face. Harry knew then there was something wrong, and he couldn't hold back the question he's been holding in for weeks. "Mommy, where's daddy?" He asks softly, looking down at his plate in nervousness.

"He's working." Bellatrix returned just as softly. She wished she could be out there with him, on the battlefield, slaying the few Light supporters left. But Rodolphus was a better duellist than her, and she was needed to take care of Harry. Voldemort had ordered her not to leave the manor or let Harry leave, fearing that Dumbledore would try to take down anyone supporting him; even a mother and her child. She wouldn't put it behind that man, and she wouldn't put it behind the Potter's to try to find another child after their son 'died'.

"When is he coming home?" Harry asks.

"I don't know when, sweetie, but he will be home soon. He's dealing with bad people right now." Bellatrix tells him.

"What bad people?" Harry frowns.

"People that want to hurt us, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius, and Dray-Dray. People that want to make your daddy and Uncle Rabby hurt, so they have to others to deal with them so they won't hurt any of us, or anyone like us." Bellatrix explains the best she could to the four year old.

"Does it have to do anything with the Dark Lord? I heard Uncle Lucy say something about that to daddy a few days ago..." Harry says, looking at his mother with a frown. He had listened into as many conversations as he could, but he wasn't able to piece together much.

"I..." Bellatrix blinked, trying to think of something to say. She was normally so good at this! "The Dark Lord is helping them beat up those bad people." She says.

The Dark Lord _was_ currently leading a few hundred Death Eaters against around a few dozen that were scattered about. Her cousin Sirius had already given in, pleading for the safety of his friends. Lily Potter, the muggleborn, would have be to killed but Remus Lupin and James Potter would be given a chance to survive when they were found. Dumbledore was being hunted down by the Dark Lord personally, while he also maintained the Death Eaters he had out hunting, and from Bellatrix has heard from her husband he was close. Once he was taken down, the Light supporters left would quickly surrender with no one strong enough on their side to oppose the Dark Lord. The British Ministry of Magic had fallen, as did Hogwarts and most of the British Isles. Only the few small islands scattered about were untouched by the Dark Lord's forces.

Harry nods. He prays silently that his father beats up those bad people so he could return home, as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"To the House of Royalty!"<p>

"To the House of Nobility!"

"To the House of Plebeians!"

Over twenty thousand witches and wizards cheered loudly as the Dark Lord smiled down at them. Not counting the thousands of werewolves, vampires, veela, and other magical creatures present to celebrate the official disbanding of the Ministry of Magic, and the creation of the newly formed Wizarding Parliament of the British Isles, or just the British Wizarding Parliament. People shot colorful sparks out of their wands while the Dark Lord watched each and every one of them carefully, still smiling.

Harry stood between his mother and father, who were both standing as proud as the Dark Lord himself. He looked around, wide-eyed, amazed by the celebration and amount of people that were there celebrating.

The Dark Lord raised his arms and everything calmed and quieted. "Today, on April 15th of 1985, we celebrate the official creation of a new era. Gone, is the corrupt British Ministry of Magic. Gone, are the laws that restrict our magic. Gone, are the people who wanted you to be sheep. Gone, are the people who wanted to take away your rights...In their place stands the new British Wizarding Parliament, no more laws banning or restricting any form of magic, actions to begin advancing education, efforts into creating schools specifically for creatures so they may learn to harness their skills, and the welcoming and acceptance of all magical beings begin, today."

Harry stares at the man, even more amazed.

"The British Wizarding Parliament will consist of the House of Royalty, the House of Nobility, and the House of Plebeians. The House of Royalty will consist of only five seats, each one ranking in power. I will lead this house, with four chosen followers of mine to become the royalty of the new era. The House of Nobility will consist of four hundred and fifty seats, each filled by the lord of a family I've deemed noble for their efforts in the war. The House of Plebeians will consist of those you, the public, will personally elect in. Every law that will be passed and every change done will pass through the House of Plebeians, then the House of Nobility, and finally the House of Royalty. Every noble family will personally take care of a section of land, and every new royal shall oversee a group of nobles. I, personally, will oversee them all. All taxes shall be erased for now, until a new system is created." The Dark Lord stated.

"Mommy, which one are we?" Harry tugged on his mother's hand.

Bellatrix looked down at him and smiled proudly. "We are royalty, Harry." She said. In order it was the Dark Lord, Lucius, her, Rodolphus, and Bartemis. The Malfoy family, Black family, Lestrange family, and the Crouch family had been deemed royalty. Bartemis didn't even want to become royalty, or nobility for that matter, but the Dark Lord had insisted as payment for his loyalty. Lucius had been granted second place only because he had given the final shot to 'Mad Eye' Moody, and he had personally helped the Dark Lord capture Dumbledore. Bellatrix got third place because she was forever loyal to the Dark Lord, Rodolphus because he had killed over two hundred Light supporters throughout the time of the war, and Bartemis got fifth place because he refused to accept anything higher.

"I'm a prince!" Harry gasped, eyes wide.

Rodolphus laughed "Yes, Harry, you're a prince." He says.

"Awesome!" Harry cheers.

"Of course, I know all of you here are gathered right now to celebrate, not hear information upon more information. I will continue to bore you with it all...For now." The Dark Lord says. "Every detail about our new government will be released immediately tomorrow. Certain aspects of the British Ministry of Magic, like its form of departments, will remain but separated from the parliament. It will be called the British Ministry of Law and Order. Again, all of the details will be released tomorrow. For now; celebrate!"

Everyone cheered loudly, including Harry who threw his arms up in the air with happiness.

"Mommy, daddy!" Harry tugged on their hands.

"Yes, Harrison?" Bellatrix said happily.

Harry rolled his eyes at being called 'Harrison'- even though it was his real name - which his mother tended to call him. "Can we go meet the werewolves?" He ask.

"How about we go get some candy instead?" Bellatrix says.

"It wouldn't be so bad." Rodolphus assures Bellatrix.

"I don't know..." Bellatrix frowns.

"I'll take him only to go see Fenrir and his pack; they are the most respectful out of the bunch." Rodolphus says.

"...Fine." Bellatrix gives in. "I can go find Bartemis before he begins to mope about being useless." She says.

Rodolphus smirks. "Get Rabastan while you're at it." He says.

She laughs softly and nods, leaning in to give a kiss on the cheek. She was filled in with happiness. From here on out she could raise Harry peacefully, Rodolphus wouldn't be constantly pulled away, and the Dark Lord could- hopefully - begin to spend some time with Harry. At least a few moments here and there so Harry could go towards the correct decision...At least she hoped so. Hopefully the Dark Lord would be able to spare some time before they had to tell Harry of his decision had would have to be made when he turned fifteen.

Rodolphus takes Harry's hand and leads him off to the back of the crowd, where Fenrir and his pack were teasing a coven of vampires.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, cub!" Fenrir called out happily, allowing Harry to jump into his arms to give him a hug.<p>

"Fenny!" Harry cheered. "Did you bring me a gift?" He asked, completely serious.

Fenrir looked insulted. "Not bring my favorite cub a gift for his sixth birthday! What a horrible thought!" He teases, holding Harry to his chest with one arm as he pulled out a small, messily wrapped box. He hands it over to the young boy, and grins. "Open it!" He says.

Harry grins and rips open the box, revealing a wooden box. He pulls off the top, and eagerly pulls out a bracelet. It was solid wood with runs carved into it. "Pretty!" He says.

"The runes take some of your magic while you wear it, giving you a shield around your thoughts and helping you constantly keep a calm head." Fenrir says. "Had one of the elders in my pack specially carve it for you." He smiles proudly.

"Thank you!" Harry grins, giving the werewolf a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Where's Remmy?" He decides to ask.

"Remmy-" Fenrir snorts. "-is helping his non-werewolf friends right now." He says.

"Oh...Tell him I said hi." Harry decides.

"Harrison, darling!" Bellatrix calls, walking over. "Come! You have to go greet everyone." She says.

Harry pouts, but nods. Fenrir puts him down, but immediately Bellatrix scoops him up and carries him off.

"Bye-Bye Fenny!" He calls out as he's carried away.

Fenrir smirks and waves goodbye to him.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" The seven year old Harry whines, trailing behind his mother Bellatrix as she walks away from the dining room after lunch.<p>

"Harrison, I'm not putting in a Quidditch pitch just because you _want one._" Bellatrix sighs.

"Mommy! Daddy and Uncle Rabby think I deserve one! Uncle Lucy and Fenny agree! Dray-Dray thinks it would be awesome, too!" Harry persists.

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "I've already allowed you to buy a imported broom from the States, you don't need your own Quidditch pitch." She states. Said broom cost over two hundred thousand galleons. It was called the RedStriker and it was technically still a prototype not to be released until 1998. The only reason why she let her husband pay that much for some stupid broom was because, that way, she wouldn't have to buy him a new one until something better came out after 1998. That meant, in a way, money was being saved.

Harry groans. "Can I at least get a Quidditch ball set?" He asks.

"Yes, you may." How much could that cost? Not that much...Probably... "But, you have to start wearing the ribbons mommy got you." She adds.

He huffs, but nods obediently. "Only the red, green, silver, and gold ones. No pink." He states.

"Of course." Bellatrix smiles, turning around and patting him on the head. "Now, go off and play, okay? Mommy's going to read."

Harry nods and bounds off towards his bedroom, pleased he at least got one thing out of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Sighing in completely and utter boredom, Harry collasped onto his bed. Every since his eighth birthday, he's been put into a number of private lessons. Languages, theoretical magic, etiquette from cultures all over the world, dancing, and music lessons. He was currently being taught Russian, Greek, Spanish, German, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, and Ancient Greek. His theoretical magic lessons ranged from Charms to Necromancy depending on what his teacher felt like that day. His dancing lessons were all ballroom dances. His music lessons included singing, violin lesson, cello lessons, and piano lessons.<p>

From seven am to eight pm, he was in lessons. The only breaks were for lunch and dinner, and afterwards all he could do was sleep he would be so tired.

He glanced at the old clock hanging off his wall; ten after eight.

He groaned.

"Master Harrison, your mother, Mistress Bellatrix, told me to alert you that tomorrow you will be waken an hour early to put in a longer time for studying." A house elf popped in, quickly repeating what it was told to say.

Harry nodded at the creature. "Thanks Linty. Tell her I got the message." He sighed.

"Yes, master." The elf nodded and quickly popped out.

Harry sighed and decided t change into his pajamas before he (passed out) went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Fingering the wooden bracelet on his wrist, Harry didn't bother to listen as his language tutor told her his understanding of the languages he's been learning for the past two years. With him turning eleven soon he would be off to Hogwarts, and his lessons at home would have to stop except for the summer. His mother wanted to know what lessons had to be cut off. His theoretical magic lessons were already tossed out the window, as well as his etiquette and dance lessons. The only ones with the possibility of staying were his language and music lessons. Mainly because both could be added onto so he could learn more, and because he hasn't exactly mastered Ancient Greek yet...<p>

"Harry, I have good news."

Looking up, Harry blinked. "What?" He asks his mother.

Bellatrix smiled. "Lady Isabella has told me you are fluent in all of the languages she's taught you except for Ancient Greek. In the summer, you will be continuing lessons in Ancient Greek alongside Egyptian and Ancient Egyptian. Alongside that, you will continue lessons in music but under a different teacher so you may learn to put magic alongside your music." She stated proudly.

"You've mastered languages unlike no other, young Harrison." Lady Isabella nods. "I am eager to continue teaching you more languages."

"Thank you." Harry smiles. "Will these changes become effective immediately?" He asks.

"You have deserved a break from your hard work these past two years." Bellatrix tells him. "No lessons until next summer. If you find a interest to any of your subjects, we'll hire a tutor to help you learn more advanced pieces of it."

"Thanks...Again." Harry says. "Is there anything else?" He asks.

"No. You may head off." Bellatrix nods.

Harry grins, says goodbye, before he runs off. Before he does, he hears his mother ask Lady Isabella if she wants a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>"What kind of classes do they got going on nowadays?" Rodolphus asks as they walk down Diagon Alley.<p>

"Harry will be taking Charms, Magical Defense, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Light Arts, and Dark Arts." Bellatrix answers as she scans the supply list.

"Huh. No Astronomy?" Rodolphus questions.

"It's not a required course until his second year." Bellatrix explains.

"Wait, so, when does he choose electives?" Rodolphus asks quizzically.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Daddy, I get to choose electives next year and in my third year. I can take up to a total of twelve classes." He says.

"Oh." Rodolphus blinks. "What exams do you take?" He asks.

"Yearly exams for every subject until fifth year, daddy. Then I take OWL exams and NEWT exams in my sixth or seventh year, whenever I want to take it." Harry says.

"He can take optional exams in his sixth and seventh year, too. The Dark Lord took the idea for those exams from the American exams." Bellatrix adds.

"Oh." Rodolphus repeats.

Harry rolls his eyes again. "Can we get the books first? I told Dray-Dray I'd meet him there." He says.

"Of course, sweetie." Bellatrix nods. "Roddy, be a dear and go buy the rest of his stuff. We'll get his robes, wands, and books." She says, handing over a copy of the supply list she had written out before heading out.

"Got it." Rodolphus nods, happy to be of use. "I'll go...Do that..." He takes the supply list and walks off, mentally deciding to do some research on schooling. He really hated being out of touch on that subject.

Bellatrix and Harry walked for a few more minutes, getting through the crowd, before they got to the book shop. Immediately Harry left his mother in search for his cousin Draco, and she decided to go look for the books on his supply list.

Harry searched through the book shop, picking up a few interesting-looking books along the way, as he looked around for his cousin. He looked for the signature blond hair, slicked back and veela-like, as he eyed around the few dozen people cramping up the bookstore.

"Harry!"

He turned slightly and found Draco standing there. He grinned and happily walked over to him, shoving the books he's picked up while trying to find the blond into his arms. "Dray-Dray! Carry those for me." He instructed.

Draco sighed. "I'm a slave, Harry." He said.

"I don't care." Harry shrugs. "Just hold onto those books for me." He ordered. "Now, tell Harry how you're doing." He smiled.

Draco glared, shifting the books to hold them easier. Why he was such a tool to his cousin, he didn't know. Probably those green eyes, they most likely had mind-controlling powers. "Other than feeling like a house elf, quite well." He says.

"Good." Harry smiles. "Do you need help getting your books?" He asks.

"Mother is getting them for me." Draco says. "After we're heading out to get my wand."

"Mommy and I can join you, then!" Harry says happily.

"Right." Draco sighs. "Hopefully the wand doesn't cry when you pick it up." He teases.

"Why would it cry?" He pokes his cousin.

"Because it would be forced to belong to you." Draco snickers.

Harry glares. "Meanie!" He huffs, but his pout turns into a grin soon after. "At least I'm not going to end up with a short_ wand _when I grow up." He quips.

Draco's cheeks burn red. "Harry!" He hisses, embarrassed. How in the world was he related to him?!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>After Story Notes<span>_**

**So this chapter took FOREVER to write because of midterms coming up. A full week of exams, exams, and more exams! Ugh, I've been dead with studying and finishing study guides. I've made over two hundred flash cards for Biology alone. Other than being nearly brain dead, I've been able to pump out this chapter between it all.**

**The next chapter is going to be just as long until it comes out, thanks to the dreadfulness of midterms.**

**I have to ask of my readers to tell me of any mistakes I haven't spotted. Tpyo's, grammar flaws, ectera; I am human and I know I make mistakes that I can't spot.**

**And so, I bid you all farewell and await your reviews!**


	5. Chapter Five: (In)Sentient Choices

_**~Taken~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A different prophecy spoken causes a different chain of reactions. The Dark Lord takes control of Great Britain, Harry Potter is given to the Lestrange family to be raised as their own, and it seems there is no longer any force going against the Dark Lord...Key word; seems.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Queen MiMi of Wonderland DOES NOT OWN Harry Potter, or any other referenced works.**

**Pre-Story Notes: Before I begin writing this, my goal for this chapter is 4,000 words! Lets see if I can get it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: (In)Sentient Choices<span>**

There had once been dozens of laws related to wands. How many one could own, what materials could be used to make them, when you could get your first wand, and so on. When the Dark Lord had taken over the British Isles he had abolished those laws, only adding in a law stating one person couldn't own more than five wands to yourself for use under the basis that a wizard or witch needed to be better used to one wand in particular, and it wouldn't be healthy for their magic to continuously change wands. Another was to ensure that any new materials, never used before by wandmakers, was to be brought to the Ministry of Magic to be scanned by a number of wandmakers to see if it was suited to becoming a wood or core of a wand.

Thanks to no more real restrictions on making wands, dozens of wandmakers came out of Knockturn Alley to set up shop all around Diagon Alley. After a few years, only the top three wandmaker's were able to survive sharing the same alley as Ollivander, who was a skilled wandmaker that happily brought in new materials for wands every other week. He could mass produce amazing wands with ease, and the three wandmakers that remained had to fight constantly to ensure that they could still sell wands. By now, however, families have attached themselves to one of the four wandmakers in Diagon Alley permanently. It remained, however, Ollivander was the best of the best.

Harrison walked down the alley with Draco beside him, and their parents behind him.

"Who are we going to go to for our wands?" Harry asked his mother as they passed by the first wand shop he's spotted since leaving the bookstore; _Mercury Wands_, the small little shop was painted over with orangish paint and the shop name had been placed on in bold, black letters.

"Ollivander." Bellatrix stated. "The Dark Lord had gotten his wand there, as did I, you father, aunt, and uncle. We will be going there."

"Though _Yew and Holly Wands_ is perfectly suitable. Their wands are very well made." Narcissa gives a pointed look to her sister.

"That owner refuses to use a number of cores!" Bellatrix huffs. "My son needs the widest variety to find the perfect wand!" She states.

"Of course." Narcissa internally rolls her eyes.

Draco just sighs, while Harry giggles.

After a few more minutes of packing through the packed alleyway, they find themselves entering the old, dusty shop belonged to Ollivander; promptly named _Ollivander's Wands_.

"Nervous?" Draco asks Harry.

"Of course not!" Harry quickly replies. "You?" He questions back.

Draco flushes and shakes his head. "N-no!"

"Come on boys, inside your go!" Narcissa orders, ushering them in.

Harrison pushes open the door and marches in happily, and Draco trails right after him. Bellatrix rolls her eyes before entering, while her sister looks disgusted at the dusty floor of the shop before she brings herself to enter.

"Welcome to my lovely shop! How can I help you today?" A elderly man steps out of seemingly nowhere to stand in front of the group, giving a bright smile. Undoubtedly this was Ollivander.

"Two new wands." Bellatrix states.

"Wonderful! For these two young lads, I presume?" Ollivander smiles. "Is there any limit on how much you're willing to pay? I need to know so I don't pull out the wands with rarer ingredients, just in case of course. "

"No limits, go all out." Narcissa says, and Bellatrix agrees.

"Great! Which one of you shall be first? Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Lestrange?" Ollivander turns his attention to the two eleven year old's.

Harry shoves Draco out with a smile. "He's first, of course!" He chirps.

Draco glares at his cousin briefly before turning to nod at Ollivander. "I am going first." He says, although bitterly.

Ollivander nods and ushers the Malfoy heir forward, to stand in front of the counter towards the back of the shop. As Draco stands before the counter, Ollivander pulls out measuring tape. "Left or right handed?" He questions.

"Left handed." Draco states.

Ollivander takes the measuring tape and begins to measure as many things he seemed to think of on Draco. Height, width, arm length, legs length, waist, even his nose! It was certainly an odd sight to see for Harry, though his mother and aunt seemed unfazed by the sight. Meanwhile, Draco looked a mix of confusion and annoyance. Eventually, Ollivander stops measuring Draco and goes behind the counter to pull out a long, narrow box.

"Now, I do believe your father uses a old wand my great-great-grandfather made. Elm wood, dragon heartstring core, eighteen inches long. Beautiful piece! Many times the son shares a wand somewhat similar to their father's wand, either by wood or core." Ollivander says as he opens the box, pulling out a simple-looking wand. "Taking from how your mother's own wand is hawthorn wood, I give you this little beauty. Hawthorn wood, dragon heartstring core, eleven and two quarter inches." He hands the wand to Draco, who nervously takes it.

Wilted flowers pour out of the tip, and Ollivander winces and swipes the wand. "Obviously not a good combination then! I dare say it's the core, then." He says.

"How do you know?" Harry questions from where he stood.

Ollivander banishes the wilted flowers and smiles. "The wood causes the magic to flow, the core affects the magic cast, and length ties the two together. The wood agreed with him, but the core caused the flowers to wilt because it does not like him." He says.

"Cool." Harry grins.

"Indeed!" Ollivander grins, placing the wand back in its box. He pulls out another narrow box, and opens it to pull out another wand. "A similar wand, this one is." He says and slowly hands it to Draco. "Hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core, ten inches." He states.

Draco takes the wand, and immediately silver and green sparks shoot out the tip, brightening the shop with the glow.

Ollivander smiles proudly. "Wonderful!" He chirps. "Now, Mr. Lestrange, why don't you come up so I can find you a wand?"

Draco returns to his mother's side, happily holding onto his new wand.

Harry walks up to the counter without hesitance and smiles. "What are my parents wands? Do you remember?" He questions.

"Your mother's wand is walnut wood, dragon heartstring core, twelve and three quarters long. Unyielding, truly, takes a dominant nature to control the wand." Ollivander says. "Your father himself has a elm wood wand, phoenix feather core, fifteen inches long. An elegant wand that demanded a logical owner!" He smiles proudly.

"I'm ambidextrous." Harry says before Ollivander could ask.

"Of course!" Ollivander smiles, pulling out the measuring tape.

He measures Harry's height, length of both arms, width, nose, waist, knee to ankle, and so on. Eventually, he places the measuring tape on the counter and happily pulls out a seemingly random wand.

Harry watches in interest as Ollivander pulls it out of its container.

"Walnut wood, phoenix feather core, nine inches." He announces and hands it over to Harry.

The moment it touched Harry's fingers, a scorching wind blast out of it and Ollivander snatched it out of his hands.

"That wand does not like you." Draco commented, cheeks flushed red from the blast of hot wind.

"Whatever you say." Harry rolls his eyes, putting his full attention back on Ollivander. "What part didn't like me?" He questioned the wandmaker.

"The wood I believe. The core tried to create something nice, but the wood tried stopping its flower, causing it to shoot out the way it did." Ollivander explains, placing the wand back into its container, putting it back from where he had pulled it out originally. "Odd, indeed. Phoenix feather cores tend to like elm wood...Maybe something that doesn't normally belong?" The wandmaker says, turning to pull another wand.

"What is this one?" Harry asks excitedly.

"Holly wood, phoenix feather core, twelve inches." Ollivander states and places it into Harry's hand.

Harry yelped and dropped the wand, looking at his hand in shock- a red line had formed from where the wand was, a burn mark.

"Obviously not." Ollivander picks up the wand quickly, putting it back. "It seems like the length didn't work out very well..."

Harry pouts.

"Three is a lucky number." Bellatrix says, smiling. Harry nods in agreement to her.

"I do have one wand..." Ollivander trails off. "I did suspect it when you came in here, I suppose it's a try." He says. "I'll be right back." He says, turning around and walking through a door to the right.

"He should have brought it out immediately if he thought it could be yours." Bellatrix grumbles.

"Now, now, sister!" Narcissa scolds. "Have some patience. He knows what he's doing." She says.

"My wand is amazing." Draco agrees, petting said object.

Harry just rolls his eyes at them.

Just then, Ollivander comes out the door again holding a dusty wooden box. He places it on the counter, and wipes off the dust. "Holly wood, phoenix feather core, eleven inches." He states before he opens the box, and pulls out the wand. He slowly hands it over to Harry.

Hesitantly taking it, Harry grips the wand and waits for something bad to happen...Then, beautiful roses shoot out of the tip of the wand, alongside golden sparks that shot high up and lit up the dim shop.

Amazed, Harry looks at Ollivander expecting to see a proud face like how he acted when Draco found his wand. Instead he finds a emotionless look.

"What is it?" He questions.

"The core within that wand shares a brother. That wand itself is an unusual combination. Normally, the holly wood and the phoenix feather set each other off. I've managed such a combination very few times without it exploding in my face. The core comes from a phoenix who willingly gave two feathers, a rarity in itself as most phoenix feathers have to be taken unwillingly like unicorn hair...I suppose that's why this works so well..." Ollivander murmurs softly.

Harry frowns. "Your point?" He pushes.

Ollivander hums softly. "When two wands share a care, they are called brother or twin wands. The brother to your wand belongs to the Dark Lord." He says. "I never thought I would sell this wand. When you walked in here, I sensed the same kind of desire as he did when he walked in here so many years ago...I had felt as though it would fit, but I didn't honestly want to try." He continues. "He did great things, occasionally terrible, but _great_. I expect to see amazing things to come from you, Mr. Lestrange." He says.

"How much are the wands together?" Narcissa questions.

"Sixteen galleons." Ollivander says.

They pay and leave.

All the while, Harry marvels at his own wand.

* * *

><p>September 1st arrives quickly after the day of shopping at Diagon Alley.<p>

Everything had been packed the day before by his mother into three separate trunks, each with magically enhanced storage. His instruments had been shrunk to fit into them, so he could practice at school. Not to mention the hundred or so books his mother insisted that he bring with him alongside his schoolbooks, even though they would all be useless to carry around. Part of his normal wardrobe was packed alongside his new school wardrobe, too. Lets not forget his wand polishing kit, jewelry, a pouch of galleons, hats that his mother thought he would need, candy, catalogs to multiple different shops, a small radio, a camera, and a bunch of other (junk) items his mother believed he would use at some point in time.

On the bright side, all three of them had been shrunk and placed into his pockets to be easily carried.

"Remember, Draco said to meet him at the back of the train." Bellatrix reminds her son as they wait for Rodolphus, who was getting the portkey sent to them by school. It would take him to the train station, where a train would take him from London to somewhere in Scotland in a matter of hours. Why they didn't just portkey them straight to the school was beyond Bellatrix's reasoning, other than the fact to get the students to bond some before being sorted.

"I know mum." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Harrison." Bellatrix frowns. "Don't show me disrespect. How are you ever going to become a Death Eater with that attitude?" She questions with a huff.

"Mum, I haven't even met him yet! How do you know how I'll act around him?" Harry groans.

"Harrison Lestrange!" Bellatrix scolds. "If you cannot give your own mother respect, how can I be sure you won't be at the receiving end of a Cruciatus Curse because you let a disrespectful word or two slip. The Dark Lord is not a forgiving man."

Harry refrains from rolling his eyes, again. Every one of his friends has already met the Dark Lord, he was the only one who has only seen glances of him. His mother insisted he had spent time with him when before his second birthday, but he couldn't quite remember those days seeing as he was so young. Draco said the man was terrifying and had already started a conversation on the basis on when he would become a Death Eater. From what he was told, the Dark Lord only talked to non-Death Eaters if he was interested in making them a Death Eater.

With that in his head, Harry knew he would never really meet the man. He had no interest in becoming a Death Eater, even though both his parents, godparents, uncles, and aunts were all Death Eaters. Okay, most of his uncles and aunts weren't really his uncles or aunts, but he thought of them as though they were. He didn't want to spend his adult life acting as a soldier and politician. Sadly, he couldn't get out of becoming a politician with his family's importance within the House of Royalty, but he could get out becoming a soldier. He loved learning and performing magic, but he hasn't really found a love for dueling. His father and uncle taught him how to traditionally duel, but he didn't like it. His dueling was nontraditional and inventive, and wizarding culture weren't really into nontraditional dueling.

He doubted he could get away with using Siren Singing in a duel without being called a cheater, wuss, or something equally insulting.

He briefly wondered who would take his father's place in the fourth ranking, but guessed someone would be chosen to take his place.

"Honey, he's eleven years old. You can't expect him to know how to know everything."

Harry looked gratefully at his father, Rodolphus, who enters the room with a shake of his head.

"I can if I bloody want to." Bellatrix sniffs angrily.

"Sorry Harry, I can't change your mother for the life of me. Or her, for that matter." Rodolphus smirks.

Bellatrix glares. "Portkey?" She questions.

Rodolphus nods and pulls out a small white stone, giving it to Harry. "Since you're a first year we can't come with you. Once you get to the station, the letter said you would be brought to the back of the train so all first years an be placed together. Makes rounding you all up easier." He states.

"We'll be there to pick you up at the end of the year." Bellatrix adds.

Harry frowns, confused. "Why can't you come with?" He asks.

"Something about where all the first years will pop up at. Can't have anyone but the first years there, I guess." Rodolphus shrugs.

"We have a meeting to go to at two o'clock, so it's at advantage." Bellatrix reminds her husband, before she turned back to her son. "Harrison, I expect a letter as soon as possible! I want to know what house you've been sorted in by you before Crouch."

"Uncle Barty teaches Dark Arts, right?" Harry asks.

"Yes, he does." Bellatrix nods.

"Severus teaches NEWT level potions, but acts as the headmaster." Rodolphus adds.

"Rabastan teaches Defensive Magic." Bellatrix supplies.

"Carrow-" Rabastan began.

"I got it! Thanks, mum, dad." Harry cuts in quickly, holding out his hand. "Portkey please." He says.

Bellatrix glares. "Goodbye first, young man." She orders, holding open her arms.

Harry fakes a groan before he rushes forward, and hugs her. "Love you mum." He chirps.

"I love you too sweetie. Have a good time at Hogwarts." She smiles, kissing the top of his head.

"I will." Harry says as he lets her go, smiling.

"Before I permit you leaving, I also demand a hug." Rodolphus orders.

"Yes dad." Harry rolls his eyes. He gives the man a shortly timed, but tight hug.

"Destroy the Malfoy family's name." Rodolphus instructs, hugging him back. "I want the Lestrange family to get the best grades in all of Hogwarts history." He states.

Harry laughs, letting him go. "Got it." He says.

Rodolphus hands him the stone portkey. "Just state your name."

"Full name?" Harry sighs.

"Yes, your full name." Rodolphus says.

"Look at that, a time he has to refer to himself as Harrison." Bellatrix teases.

Harry throws his head back and exaggerates a sigh. Holding the portkey in his hand, he says. "Harrison Rodolphus Cygnus Black Lestrange."

* * *

><p>Ever since he was a child, Harry despised all forms of magical transportation. His mother made sure he could go through the Floo or use a Portkey without reacting like a common muggleborn, but he still found he sensations of both to be unpleasant. Don't even get him started on Apparition! He went through it all without complaint, of course, as complaining did no good. He did, however, make unpleasant comments in his head during and after the process whether it be Portkey, Floo, <em>or<em> Apparition.

Landing right in front of a train station, beside a few dozen other first years, Harry glared at the stone in his hand.

"Harry!"

Immediately, he recognized that voice. Sadly.

"Hello Pansy." Harry turns to smile at the girl.

Pansy Parkinson is an arrogant and slightly obnoxious girl, just like every other pureblood heiress. As the oldest child of three girls, she would inherit the Parkinson's family large wealth and was on the way of becoming a Death Eater. That didn't make her a bad person, no, but Harry knew she would the stereotypical teenage girl in every fiction book.

"How are you?" She asks with a large, bright as the sun smile.

"Good, how about you?" Harry returns the question.

"Wonderfully! Daddy bought me a new dress for the occasion. It's beautiful! It's too bad us first years can't go to the annual balls held at Hogwarts." Pansy says. "To think we have to be in our fourth year to go to any ball at that school! At least I can wear it to the Yule Ball at home. Do you think the Malfoy's will hold it again this year? I heard the Dark Lord is thinking about hosting it himself, but he's only done that two times in the past. Maybe your family will? I know your mother would love too, but she only got to host it once before." She finally stopped, hesitating slightly before flashing another smile.

"I'd love to see that dress, Pansy. Who designed it?" Harry questions. "Also, I believe Aunt Narcissa will be hosting again this year." He says.

"It's designed by the Russian clothing mastermind Natasha Alakev. It's part of her latest Fall collection, but I'm one of the first that has it! I think it's going to be my favorite dress until I grow out of it. Since it's meant for grown women it had to be specially tailored." Pansy says.

"Natasha Alakev has made a new Fall collection? I thought she forbid herself from making a new one since the 1985 Disaster?" Harry gasps.

What? He can talk clothes!

"I know! I was shocked, too. Mother says it's about time as all the other designers can't compare to her skills, and she prefers wearing her works over any other. It'll make choosing clothes for the Samhain Feast _so_ much easier!" Pansy nods.

"Feasts are hard to dress for." Harry agrees. "I can't contain myself with all the food!"

"I know! Mother says I'm lucky now because I'm young and I don't have to worry about eating so much. She says by the time I'm sixteen I'll be worrying over how much I can gain from a single piece of chocolate." Pansy says.

Harry's about to respond but another steps in.

"Pansy, stop boring poor Harry with your girl talk." Draco sniffs arrogantly.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you in the train?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"We have to spend more time together now! God knows you'll probably end up a Ravenclaw, or worse, a Gryffindor." Draco huffs.

"Dray! Don't say such things!" Pansy gasps.

"I agree with Panny! How can you say such a thing?" Harry jumps in. "Mother would kill before I ever even tried to go into Gryffindor."

"Her dislike of things has never stopped you before." Draco dismisses.

"Rude." Both Harry and Pansy say, with the latter placing her hands on her hips.

"I doubt he'll find his way into Slytherin. He isn't very..." Draco seems to struggle to find the right word. "_Ambitious_."

Harry fakes a pout. "Dray Dray! How can you be so mean?"

"Well, he is right." Pansy says. "I mean, Harry, you're the only one of us who hasn't made efforts and plans to achieve more political powers, even though you have more worth than all of us because both your parents have a place in the House of Royalty. Not to mention the inhuman rate you learn things."

"I don't want political power." Harry whines. "I don't really want power, at all. I find it all useless in the long run. Magical power is all good, but political power? Utterly useless." He states.

"So you say." Draco rolls his eyes. "I heard the Dark Lord is looking for a heir within the House of Royalty and the House of Nobility. Supposedly he's looking for someone young enough to be trained."

"I heard he was looking a consort." Pansy says. "So his consort can give him heirs."

"That's stupid. Father says the Dark Lord has never been attracted to anyone, and Aunt Bellatrix was ready to marry him instead of Uncle Rodolphus at a moment's notice." Draco says. "He doesn't _like_ people."

"It's more realistic he's looking for an heir." Harry agrees with Draco. "Isn't he in his sixties or seventies? He as old as our grandparents. He's going to die eventually, no matter how powerful he is, and needs someone to ensure that his reign continues on in one fashion or another."

Pansy sighs. "You both win."

"Thank you." Draco puffs up his chest proudly.

"I know I'm right." Harry rolls his eyes.

Pansy is about to reply, but a booming voice cuts her off before she can even speak. "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!"

The crowd of students they were surrounded by quickly began to move to whoever yelled. Harry, Draco, and Pansy move along with them. In the mix Pansy ditches them to talk to a group of female students, and Draco most likely has no complaints. Harry thought she made conversation.

Standing by the last entrance doors of the train was none other than Bartemis Crouch, who held a giant grin on his face. Running from his bottom lip down past his neck, hidden by his robes, was a dark red scar. Harry was told that he got it while fighting ten different Order members at once right before Voldemort took complete control of the British Isles. He had to broken out of Azkaban and while on the escape route out, his rescue boat had been attacked. Bartemis stated he had managed to steal a wand from one of the Order members, and used it to defend himself. The wand, by the way, was now considered a trophy to himself and he kept it as a reminder as the battle that nearly took his life.

"You're all first years, right? Yes? Good!" Bartemis nods. "You will all be the last to board the train and the last to leave it. When we arrive at Hogwarts I will personally lead you to the boats, that will take you to a path not used by the other arriving students. You'll be picked up by our one of our Transfiguration professors, Professor McGonagall. She will explain some of the basic school rules at Hogwarts, but you will all be provided with a handbook before your first day of classes anyways."

"How will we be sorted?" Questioned a random student.

Harry was told it was a test of some sort.

"That's a mystery for you all to discover! Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous...As long as you aren't clumsy." Bartemis jokes.

"Who are you?" Another questions.

"I'm Professor Bartemis Crouch. I teach the Dark Arts. I also help run the Dueling Club alongside Professor Lestrange." Bartemis answers. "Anymore surprise questions?"

As no one answers, he smiles. "Good to hear! Now, everyone board the train!" He orders. "Stick to the back, or you'll get lost and won't get sorted!"

Harry and Draco move alongside each other, both boarding the train and finding a seat at the very back.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>After Story Notes<strong>_

**So I tried putting in the train ride, sorting, and settling into the dorm within this chapter...But then I realized I would end up making it way too long. I probably filled with chapter with a bunch of crappy fill-ups, but I didn't really want to delete any of it. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. This was the first week of the second semester, and I was enjoying a long break from exams. So~ I fear there will be mistakes in the story, per usual. Most likely more than usual D: I had found a bunch when I went over it, like two times, but there's always SOMETHING I forget. So, remember, your help...helps...**

**So...Review?**


End file.
